


Cloudburst

by guileheroine



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Banter, Double Drabble, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Storms, Stranded, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/pseuds/guileheroine
Summary: Legolas and Gimli have an unplanned staycation.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/gifts).



Outside the rain crashed so hard that the famed flower valleys of southern Lebennin looked like stipples of weak dye to Legolas (and nothing much at all to Gimli.)

Gimli had tutted with incredulity when he drew the comparison, but Legolas held that this ill-fated getaway was - in  _ spirit _ , if not reality - as wretched as the time they had to abandon their waterlogged canoe in a sudden icy hailstorm on the River Running. Gimli said he should not be so gloomy, when their place of camp happened to offer such shelter.

“Right at home in this stinking cave, aren’t you?” Legolas puffed, eyes glazed, stretched out on his back from boredom. 

“I might say the same of you, Greenwood princeling.” Gimli briefly cocked his head toward him. He smoothed his bedroll out on his hands and knees; the edge of it aligned with Legolas’s. It may as well have been night again.

It was not so bad. They laid talking with the din of the rain cocooning their voices, so that to anyone beyond only the bursts of Legolas’s laugh might occasionally rise above it. His unbrushed hair spilled over onto Gimli’s bedding, and eventually Gimli’s fingers crept into it. 


End file.
